Patrons who frequent public establishments, such as bars, lounges, or restaurants, will occasionally find themselves in a situation where they are required to leave their drinks unattended from time to time. This may be for reasons such as going to the washroom or moving to the dance floor. Regardless of the reason, an unattended drink is exposed to the possibility of being contaminated by someone introducing a deleterious substance to the drink such as a “date rape” drug.
There are several products on the market that attempt to address this problem. They fall into two basic categories: One is in the form of a vessel having a lid designed to fit specifically onto it and lock into place. The second category involves the placement of a barrier which either adheres to, or snaps over the rim of the opening. U.S. Pat. No. 8,613,417 B2 discloses a combination coaster with detachable cover that sticks to the opening rim of a glass. U.S. Pat. No. 7,979,973 B2 discloses a frame with a thin film across it which can be lowered over the opening of a container and sealing the opening. US Pub. US2013 0082067 A1 discloses an elastic rubber lid which is stretched over the rim of a drinking glass.